Total Drama Cartoon Redemption
by CartoonsForever88
Summary: 28 contestants return for this big season! It's going to be awesome! It's also Old Vs New!
1. Old vs New

Chris:Whats that I hear?! It's another season baby! Yep we're having another season full of the drama you know and love! And this time its going to be big! We have 28 contestants returning making this the most awesome season yet! So lets get this season on the road!

A yacht comes with Gumball and Penny being the first to come out.

Chris:Welcome back you two!

Gumball:Great to be back!

Penny:Yeah!

Chowder, Panini, and Gorgonzola come out.

Chowder:YES! Another season!

Gorgonzola:I doubt you'll win Chowder!

Panini:Leave the guy alone!

Gorgonzola:Shut up Panini!

Gumball:Lets get along.

Penny:Yeah.

Mordecai, Rigby, Margaret, Eileen, and CJ come out of the yacht.

Mordecai:Its great to be back!

Margaret:You said it!

Eileen:Yep.

CJ:Whatever.

Rigby:Oh great the little freaks here!

Chowder:Oh no Rigby's here!

Rigby:Guys we got to eliminate this freak!

Mordecai:Leave him alone dude.

Rigby glares at Chowder.

Finn and Marceline come out of the yacht.

Finn:Sweet! It's great to be back!

Marceline:Yeah.

Mordecai:Yep its going to be one wild ride. WOOOAAAHHH!

Flapjack and Knuckles come out of the yacht.

Flapjack:Yeah another season!

Knuckles:Yep and we're gonna win it flap.

Flapjack:You bet captain!

Rigby:I can't wait to win this!

Mordecai:That's not gonna happen.

Mordecai laughs

Rigby:Stop talking!

Eddy, Nazz, and Ed come out the yacht.

Rigby:NO NOT YOU!

Eddy:Sup one cheek wonder.

Mordecai and Eddy laugh.

Ed:Chickens guys!

Nazz:Calm down Ed. I'm sure this will be fun dude.

Courage, Katz, and Dexter come out the yacht.

Courage:Great to be back!

Katz:Agreed for once dog.

Chris:How's your leg Katz?

Katz:Fine thank you.

Mordecai:Great now this is gonna be lame.

Katz:Shut up bird!

Margaret:You shut up Katz!

Dexter:Hey Flapjack.

Flapjack:Hi Dexter!

Bloo, Blossom, and Buttercup come out of the yacht.

Bloo:Yes! I'm back!

Blossom:Yay!

Buttercup:Yep smell that air.

Mandy:I agree with you.

Billy:Yeah!

Number 3, Number 5, and Lazlo are the last ones to come out.

Number 3:Yay!

Number 5:This is gonna be fun.

Lazlo:Yeah I'm happy to be back.

Chris:Great everyone's here the first 14 are Team New CN and the other 14 are Team Old CN! Yep its Old CN vs New CN this season!

* * *

**Rigby:Well this season I'm going all the way and no ones stopping me!**

* * *

Chris:Yeah and there's only one Chris head this season.

Rigby:That's for me.

Eddy:Yeah right!

Rigby:Stop talking!

CJ:So whats the first challenge?

Chris:Well I'll get to that for right now you guys can relax.

* * *

**Ed:Yay! Another season means I have another chance to win and I can buy lots of gravy!**

* * *

New CN cabin

Mordecai:Feels great to be back on the show.

Margaret:Yeah.

Gumball:Yeah more chances.

Penny giggles and Gumball blushes.

Chowder:Yay this is going to be fun!

Rigby:Yeah when you're gone.

Chowder:Shut up!

Rigby:You won't last in this competition.

Chowder:I will last longer than you!

Rigby:Yeah if its a eating contest.

Rigby falls to the floor laughing.

Marceline:That's so messed up!

Finn:Yeah not cool man!

Knuckles:Hey is a little over weight.

Finn:What do you know?!

Knuckles:I'm an adventurer!

Finn:That doesn't mean you have to be messed up to the guy!

Flapjack:Don't be mean to my captain!

* * *

**Chowder:I'm so getting Rigby out of this game! He's such a jerk!**

* * *

**Finn:That guy needs to clean himself up.**

* * *

Old CN cabin

Bloo:Great to be back!

Eddy:You said it!

Katz:I feel that I'm going to win this game.

Courage:Just calm down Katz.

Number 5:Yeah you don't want to be kicked off first.

Katz:Shut up both of you!

Mandy:Whats wrong Katz? Afraid of getting your butt kicked?

Katz:You stay out of this! Now listen I'm in charge of this team!

Buttercup:I am!

Bloo:No I'm team leader!

Eddy:You said any of you were team leader? I'm team leader!

Ed:Yay Eddy's the man with the plan.

Katz:Shut up you goof!

Ed:Quiet evil cat!

Blossom:Guys calm down!

Nazz:Yeah lets just chill.

Katz:I'm not going to chill knowing that I have all these rejects on my team!

Eddy:At least I won a season!

Bloo:I did too!

Mandy:So did I.

Eddy:While Katz here lost the finale he was in!

Katz:I was cheated!

Eddy:Whatever.

Bloo:Besides you're a villain.

* * *

**Katz:I'm taking down the dog, the blob, pipsqueak, the nasty little girl, and the rabbit.**

* * *

Mess Hall

Chris:Okay here is a new rule. When you're eliminated you go to boney island and you will see the next person who's eliminated after and we'll take it from there.

Courage:(Gulp)

Gorgonzola:Whats wrong Courage scared?!

Blossom:Leave him alone!

Gorgonzola blushes and Bloo glares at him.

* * *

**Bloo:Theres something fishy about that guy.**

* * *

Billy:When's the challenge?

Chris:Tomorrow but for right now you guys need to rest.

Courage:Okay.

Katz:Stupid dog.

Rigby:This is so my season!

Eddy:Yeah keep dreaming.

Rigby:Stop talking!

Chris:Well you guys can go back to you're food and relax.

* * *

**Eddy:Huh looks like Rigby's cocky.**

* * *

3 hours later

Gumball was walking in the woods.

Gumball:I need to find a way to impress Penny.

?:You wanna impress your girlfriend then let me help.

Gumball:Who are you?

?:For right now just call me a friend.

Gumball:Oh okay.

?:You follow my instructions then things should go smoothly.

Gumball:Yeah okay I just want to win this for Penny.

?:Perfect.

* * *

**Yep get ready for this season! It's going to be awesome and one person knows what the boney island thing is about but you guys will see what its about soon.**


	2. Slingshot

Chris:Last time on Total Drama Cartoon Redemption! 28 returned for another awesome season! I told them it was Old CN vs New CN! And arguments came and went! Katz came back with his leg fully better and it was fixed. Rigby argued with his rivals Chowder and Eddy as usual. Lastly Gumball came face to face with a mysterious figure. What will happen now! Find out on Total Drama Cartoon Redemption!

* * *

**Gumball:That guy told me to listen so I can get the skills I need to win this so I'm so going to impress Penny.**

* * *

Rigby:Dude! What are you eating?!

Chowder:Buttered ribs.

Rigby throws up.

Mordecai:Aw Rigby!

Rigby:What its the freaks fault!

Margaret:I wonder what the challenge is.

Penny:Hopefully its safe.

Gumball:Yeah.

Finn:All I know is that its a challenge and I'm ready for it.

Gumball:Oh yeah.

Flapjack:Yay!

Knuckles and CJ:Whatever.

* * *

**Rigby:I want Chowder and Eddy off as soon as possible and I plan on getting farther and winning this season. Last season was a bust but I plan on wining this one starting with finding that Chris head. As soon as I have that I'll be safe.**

* * *

Mess Hall

Eddy:This first challenge better be good.

Ed:Yeah.

Nazz:I hope its not to dangerous.

Bloo:Lets just hope its easy.

Dexter:Yeah.

Courage:I say we work together.

Ed:Yeah Courage is right.

Blossom:Now this is going to be a good team.

Buttercup:Yeah I guess.

Billy:Whats your problem?

Buttercup:Nothing.

* * *

**Buttercup:I hope I can win this season.**

* * *

Chris:Okay contestants you're first challenge is a slingshot battle! You guys will be shooting slingshots at each other and the team that was all member shot will be the team that picks someone to go home tonight.

CJ:Okay.

Rigby:I'm so going to win this thing!

Eddy:Can you be quiet!

* * *

**Eddy:Aw! That guy is so annoying!**

* * *

The teams are in the forest hunting for each other and Rigby is walking with Flapjack and Kunckles.

Rigby:Look guys we need to form an alliance.

Knuckles:With you?! No way!

Flapjack:You said it captain!

Rigby:WHAT?! I can get you guys farther in this competition!

Knuckles:Me and Flap know what we're doing.

Rigby:Yeah right!

Knuckles:We d..

Kunckles and Flapjack get slingshot.

Buttercup:Yes I got two! That's two points for me!

Rigby:Later losers!

Rigby runs off but bumps into someone.

Rigby:Not you!

Katz:Well it looks like the little raccoon is running away.

Rigby:I still haven't forgot what you did to me in seasons 3 and 5!

Katz:Thats how I role dear boy.

Rigby:Whatever!

Katz:I don't have time for you I have someone else to seek vengeance on.

Katz runs off.

* * *

**Rigby:Whats his deal?**

* * *

Bloo:Babe we got this.

Blossom:Yeah we do.

Eddy:Lets be sure no one is behind us.

Nazz:Yeah.

Ed:You got it boss.

Courage:Yeah.

Eileen, Margaret, and Marceline come out of a bush.

Eileen:Ha!

Eileen slingshots Nazz and Ed.

Eddy:Hey!

Eddy slingshots Eileen.

Bloo:Lets do this!

They start to slingshot each other.

* * *

**Bloo:This is one tense slingshot game.**

* * *

Panini is walking by herself when a foot trips her.

Panini:Ow!

Katz comes out of a bush and slingshots her.

Panini:Ow!

Katz grabs her by the neck.

Katz:I still need to pay you back from the third season.

Katz takes a spider out.

Panini:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Katz has a nasty grin on his face when he feels a slingshot to his head.

Mandy:awe may be on the same team but I'm not letting you do that.

Panini:Thanks.

Mandy:Yeah.

* * *

**Panini:Mandy's a good friend.**

* * *

Rigby slingshots Numbers 3 and 5.

Rigby:Aw yeah!

Number 5:No!

Number 3:Aw!

Rigby:Ha losers!

Lazlo:I got you!

Rigby:Oh no!

Mordecai slingshots Lazlo but then the bird jay gets shot by Dexter and the boy is shot by Rigby.

Rigby:Yes!

CJ:Lets go idiot!

Rigby:Hey!

CJ:What? You are one.

Rigby:No I'm not I'll find that chris head and rule this game!

CJ:You talk a bug ga...

Eddy slingshots her.

Rigby:Oh crap!

Gumball:Don't worry Rigby I'm with you!

Eddy:Hey guess what? You guys are the only ones left for you're team.

Mandy:So are we idiot!

Rigby:Eddy you're done loser!

Eddy:In your dreams one cheek wonder!

Rigby:What did you say pipsqueak?!

Eddy:Stop calling me that!

Rigby:I'll call you whatever I want loser!

Eddy:Oh yeah we...

Gumball slingshots Eddy and Mandy facepalms.

Mandy:This is so lame!

Gumball:Ha Mandy you're losing!

Gumball slingshots but Mandy dodges and slingshots Rigby.

Rigby:Aw crap!

Gumball:I will do this for you Penn...

Mandy slingshots him.

Chris:Team Old CN wins!

* * *

**Rigby:Nice going Gumball!**

* * *

Chris:Okay first vote goes to Rigby!

Rigby:WHAT?

Chris:Two votes for Rigby. One for Gumball. Two for Gumball and one more for Rigby.

Gumball:What?

Rigby:NO!

Chris:Three wait I mean four for Gumball! Five for Gumball!

Finn:This is tense.

Chris:Another for Rigby!

Rigby:Crap!

Chris:And yet another for Rigby!

Rigby:No!

Chris:One for Marceline.

Marcelone:What?!

CJ:Ha!

Chris:Another for Rigby and Another for Gumball! The last vote goes to

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Close up of Gumball shaking)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Close up of Rigby shaking)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Gumball!

Gumball:No!

Penny:Wait I quit!

Gumball:WHAT?!

Chris:Are you sure Penny?

Penny:Listen Gumball the last time we were in a season together I got farther now its your tune.

Penny and Gumball kiss in the moonlight and she leaves on the boat.

Chris:The rest of you can get some sleep.

* * *

**Gumball:(Crying)**

* * *

Gumball is sitting on the docks and he fells a tap on his shoulder.

Gumball:Huh? Oh it's you.

?:Too bad about your girlfriend but she would want you to move on.

Gumball:Why are you helping me?

?:Give me a cut of the money.

Gumball:Okay.

?:I have something for you.

The figure puts something in his hand.

Gumball:This is the...

?:The Chris head? Yes. I was going to give it to you later but that was too close of a call.

Gumball:Thanks.

?:Now lets make a plan.

* * *

Chris:Well tune in next time for some more Total Drama Cartoon Redemption!

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter **


	3. Clash of Rivals

Chris:Last time on Total Drama Cartoon Redemption! The teams played a slingshot came and it was heated! Katz tried to get his revenge on Panini but Mandy stopped him and made sure that didn't happen. Rigby had some problems with his rivals! As always. Last Gumball was about to be voted off but Penny took the fall for him. He also met up with his mystery friend again. What will happen now?! Find out on Total Drama Cartoon Redemption!

* * *

**Eileen:Poor Gumball. He must be devastated**

* * *

Campsite

Mordecai:Gotta fell bad for you Gumball.

Gumball:Thanks dude.

Rigby:Whatever.

Mordecai punches Rigby.

Rigby:OW!

Margaret:Leave him alone Rigby.

Rigby:Whatever.

Chowder:Why are you such a jerk?!

Rigby:Why are you such a freak?!

Chowder:I'm not a freak!

Rigby:Oh your not?! Have you seen the way you eat?!

Mordecai:Somebody's angry.

Rigby:Stop talking!

Marceline:Lets all get along.

Finn:Yeah guys.

Knuckles is drinking maple syrup.

Flapjack:Can I have some captain?

Knuckles:Nah.

Eileen:Well we just ate in the mess hall.

Gorgonzola:Last challenge sucked?! I didn't even get enough screen time made it long in the challenge.

Mordecai:Not a big deal dude.

CJ:Yeah it only matters if we keep winning.

The other team comes along.

Bloo:What are you guys doing?

Mordecai:Just hanging around.

Eddy:Is Rigby crying like a baby again.

Rigby:Shut up pipsqueak! Everyone knows you suck!

Billy:Yeah!

Eddy:Whatever.

Rigby:I'm going to make sure you and Chowder are eliminated.

Eddy:Bring it!

Panini:Lets all just calm down.

Katz:I'm not going to listen to a cheater.

Panini:I won that season fair and square!

Katz:You won but cheating you little brat!

Mordecai pushes him.

Mordecai:Leave the girl alone!

Margaret:Yeah Katz she did beat you fair and square.

Katz:I'll see to it that all three of you are eliminated.

Mordecai:Yeah right like that'll happen!

Katz:Don't worry birdy it will happen.

Mordecai:You make me sick!

Katz:The sight of you makes me sick!

Mordecai punches Katz in the face.

Rigby:Sweet! Katz is going down!

Eddy:Gotta agree with you on that one!

* * *

**Rigby:Get ready to be whopped Katz!**

* * *

Katz punches back and they start fist fighting.

Courage:This is bad!

Ed:No its not the evil cat is getting what he deserves!

Finn splits them up.

Rigby:Why did you do that?!

Finn:Theres not need to fight.

Chris:This is a challenge I would like to see!

Bloo:What?

Chris:Todays challenge is a clash of rivals!

Buttercup:Sweet!

Blossom:Yeah!

Gorgonzola:You losers are going down!

Flapjack:That's not nice Gorgonzola.

Gorgonzola:Shut up Flapjack!

* * *

**Gorgonzola:I'll show him what I can do! Then I'll show Blossom how awesome I am..l mean show those Powerpuffs and junk my skills.**

* * *

Chris:Okay the clash of rivals! It will be Bloo vs Gorgonzola, Eddy vs Rigby, and Katz vs Mordecai!

Rigby:YES! Pipsqueaks gonna go down!

Eddy:Are you sure about that?!

Rigby:Yes I am!

Eddy and Rigby glare at each other.

Chris:Okay Bloo and Gorgonzola ready fight each other.

Bloo:Yep.

Gorgonzol:Yep.

Number 5:My money's on Bloo.

Number 3:Yay!

Dexter:Yeah Bloo looks tougher.

Chris:FIGHT!

Bloo punches Gorgonzola in the stomach and he falls down.

Bloo:I'm going to win already?!

Gorgonzola:Ow!

Bloo punches him again.

Bloo:This is easy!

Gorgonzola punches Bloo hard in the groin.

Bloo:OUCH!

Bloo falls down in pain and Gorgonzola pins him.

Chris:1...2...3! Gorgonzola wins!

Courage:He cheated!

Ed:Yeah!

Nazz:Not cool dude!

Gorgonzola:See that Blossom?!

Blossom turns around in disgust.

Gorgonzola:Aw man!

Chris:Okay now its Eddy vs Rigby!

Eddy:To easy!

Rigby:Stop talking!

* * *

**Eddy:He seriously thinks he can beat me?!**

* * *

Billy:Take him down Rigby!

Bloo:Dude who's side are you on?!

Billy:I can't stand Eddy!

Ed:Still mad that he beat you little Billy?

Billy:YES!

* * *

**Billy:I can't wait to see Eddy get his just deserts.**

* * *

**Eddy:I'm voting for Billy if we lose!**

* * *

Chris:FIGHT!

Eddy punches Rigby twice.

Eddy:I knew you were easy!

Rigby:STOP TALKING!

Rigby throws a punch but Eddy dodges and punches him in his stomach.

Rigby:Ow!

Eddy laughs.

Rigby:Shut up!

Eddy:Give up Rigby?

CJ:Come on Rigby! Stop being so useless!

Rigby:Stop talking!

Rigby punches Eddy in the face.

Rigby:Ha!

Rigby kicks Eddy in the groin.

Bloo:Another cheap shot?!

Rigby:Be quiet!

Gorgonzola:Come on Rigby just beat him up already!

Chowder:He can't.

Rigby:I can do it better than you!

Eddy punches Rigby knocking him out and pins him.

Chris:1...2...3! Eddy wins!

Bloo:Nice job!

Eddy and Bloo high fived.

Chris:The tiebreaker is Mordecai vs Katz!

* * *

**Katz:I'm going to destroy that bird.**

* * *

**Mordecai:Get ready to go down Katz.**

* * *

Chris:FIGHT!

Finn:Go Mordo!

Mordecai punches Katz and Katz punches back and they start fighting.

Bloo:Mordo is not on our team but I don't wanna cheer for Katz.

Eddy:Yeah.

Mordecai and Katz had each other in head locks.

CJ:Come on Mordecai don't be useless like Rigby!

Rigby:Stop talking!

Katz:Give up bird.

Mordecai:You give up you nasty cat.

Katz grins and kicks Mordecai in the groin and scratches his face and pins him.

Chris:1...2...3! Katz wins and that means Team Old CN wins again!

CJ:Useless.

Everyone on her team clashes at her.

CJ:What?!

* * *

**CJ:I know I'm not leaving.**

* * *

Chris:6 votes for both Rigby and CJ and this vote is the tiebreaker so lets get started the last vote goes to.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

( Close up Rigby shaking in fear)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Close up of CJ glaring)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

CJ!

CJ:WHAT?!

Rigby:Ha!

Marceline:Looks like you're out.

CJ:I hate this show!

Chris:Just get in the boat and head to boney island.

Gumball turns and sees a figure in the shadows.

?:Remember our plan.

Gumball:Yes just lay low.

Eileen:Gumball who are you talking to?

Gumball:Uh nobody.

* * *

**Boney Island**

Penny is talking to a little rabbit when the boat arrives.

CJ:Stupid show.

Penny:Huh?

Chris:Okay you guys are going to fight!

Penny:What?

CJ:This is easy.

CJ pushes her and puts her in a headlock.

Penny:I give! I give!

Chris:Okay CJ is the winner!

Penny:Aw man.

Chris:See you all next time for some more Total Drama Cartoon Redemption!

* * *

**28th. Penny**


	4. BasketBrawl Again!

Chris:Last time on Total Drama Cartoon Redemption! We had a clash of rivals with rivals battling it out. Gorgonzola beat Bloo by cheating and attempting to win over Blossom which from the looks of it didn't work. Rigby tried to do the same thing to his rival Eddy but failed. Last Katz beat Mordecai by doing the same thing but scratching his face. CJ was sent to boney island were she beat Penny. What will happen now on Total Drama Cartoon Redemption?!

* * *

Gumball:I don't think I can keep this up.

?:You can and you will.

Gumball:I don't know.

?:Do it for Penny.

Gumball:Well if it's for Penny than I'm all in it.

?:Good now get back to your cabin or you're team might suspect something.

The figure disappears and Gumball leaves while Billy is looking from behind a tree.

* * *

**Billy:So Gumball has somebody helping him? I see somebody's in trouble the next time this figure appears I'll blackmail him because he or maybe she might have the head. I got my eye on you Gumball.**

* * *

Mess Hall

Lazlo:I'm happy we won the last challenge.

Bloo:Yeah.

Courage:But Katz cheated.

Katz:I played the game dog let it go.

Courage:That wasn't fair!

Billy:Lighten up.

Blossom:We need to work as a team.

Eddy:We're going good.

Mordecai was glaring at Katz.

Mordecai:Yeah Katz way to cheat!

Katz:Shut up bird!

Rigby:Katz you're annoying just like Chowder and Eddy!

Chowder:Hey!

Eddy:What me to beat you up again?

Rigby:Stop talking!

Buttercup:Shut it!

Nazz:Yeah guys just chill.

Rigby:Then tell your lame boyfriend to be quiet!

Eddy:Shut up!

Ed:Leave Eddy alone!

Rigby:Shut up!

Ed throws food in Rigby's face making Eddy, Katz, Bloo, and Chowder laugh.

Eddy:Awesome shot Lumpy!

Bloo:Good one Ed!

Bloo and Ed high five.

Rigby:Stop talking!

* * *

**Rigby:Those five are going to get it!**

* * *

Dexter:This is amusing.

Mandy:I agree.

Chris:Okay contestants today we are going to have a basketball game like back in the fifth season.

Katz:This should be fun.

Mordecai:Sweet! I can't wait to whop you in this game Katz.

Finn:Yeah!

* * *

**Mordecai:Katz is going down.**

* * *

Chris:Okay we're on the court so now the first team to win two rounds wins.

The teams huddled up.

Eddy:I got to go!

Bloo:Sweet I'm going too!

Katz:I got this.

Mandy:No way.

Billy:Look if he helps us get the win its awesome and if we lose we can just vote him off.

Mandy:Great point.

Katz:So I'm going.

Courage:I wanna go.

Katz:Sit this out dog!

Billy:I'm going.

Buttercup:Me too.

* * *

**Eddy:We are going to win.**

* * *

Mordecai:Okay I'm going.

Finn:I'm going to.

Rigby:Let me go!

Mordecai:Okay two more spots.

Chowder:I'll go.

Rigby falls down laughing.

Chowder:What?!

Rigby:That's funny.

Mordecai:Come on Rigby.

Finn:Yeah dude.

Chowder:I'll go the next round.

Gorgonzola:I'll go.

Finn:How about Marceline and Margaret?

Mordecai:Yeah.

* * *

**Margaret:We got this game.**

* * *

Chris:Okay start!

Katz passes the ball to Billy and Billy passes it to Bloo who avoids Mordecai and Finn and scores.

Chris:Point for team old CN!

Bloo passes to Eddy and Finn takes the ball away from him and he scores.

Chris:Point for team new CN!

Finn passes to Mordecai but Katz takes it and scores.

Chris:Another point for team old CN!

Katz:This is in the bag.

Katz and Billy high five.

Katz has the ball and avoids Finn and Marceline, Maragret goes for it put Katz passes to Eddy who scores.

Chris:3 for old CN!

Eddy:Yes!

Eddy has the ball but Rigby takes it and passes it to Mordecai but Katz takes it and scores.

Chris:4 for old CN!

Katz looks back at Mordecai with an evil grin.

* * *

**Gorgonzola:Those two really don't like each other.**

* * *

Gumball:This is tense.

Katz passes the ball to Bloo and Mordecai takes it and scores.

Mordecai:Yes! Take that Katz!

Katz glares at him.

Gorgonzola passes the ball to Marceline and Blossom takes it and scores.

Chris:Team old CN wins the first round!

Rigby:NOOOO!

Chris:Okay second round.

Bloo:Okay me, Eddy, and Katz are going again.

Ed:I go!

Blossom:I'll go too!

Lazlo:Awesome!

* * *

**Blossom:I think we can win this.**

* * *

Rigby:I'm going again!

Mordecai:Me too dude.

Finn:I'll sit this one out.

Chowder:I'll go!

Rigby:NO!

Mordecai punches Rigby.

Rigby:Ow.

Margaret:I'll go again.

Flapjack:Me too.

Knuckles:That's it Flap!

Chris:Okay second round and...Go!

Mordecai passes the ball to Rigby but Eddy gets it and scores.

Eddy:HA!

Rigby:Stop talking!

Eddy passes the ball Blossom and she passes the other team and scores.

Blossom:Yes!

Ed:Yay!

Blossom and Ed high five.

Chris:2 for old CN!

Blossom passes but Rigby takes it and scores.

Rigby:WOOOOOOOAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

Mordecai:In your face Katz!

Rigby passes to Mordecai and he passes it to Chowder but Bloo gets it before him and scores.

Chowder:Sorry.

Rigby facepalms

Bloo passes it to Katz and hens ores.

Chris:4 for old CN!

Katz passes it but Margaret gets it but drops it.

Maragret:No!

Katz starts again and gives it to Eddy and he scores.

Chris:Team old CN wins!

Katz:In your face bir...

Mordecai punches him in the face.

Mordecai:That's in your face!

Rigby:WOOOOOOAAAAAAHHHHHH! Katz got a beat down!

* * *

**Katz:I really don't like that bird.**

* * *

Chris:Okay Margaret and Chowder got votes but Rigby got a vote too and the last one is for.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Close up of Chowder looking scared)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Close up of Margaret crossing her fingers)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Maragret!

Margaret:No!

Mordecai:Wait! I quit it was my fault I was to busy worrying about Katz.

Chris:Okay your out.

Mordecai kisses Margaret and leaves on the boat.

* * *

?:Good job not getting eliminated Gumball.

Gumball:Thanks.

?:We still got a long way to go before the money is ours.

Gumball:I know.

Billy:Ha!

Gumball:No!

Billy:I got you!

Billy sees the mystery figure.

Billy:Its been a while since I've seen you. Didn't you only compete in one season?

?:Yes.

Billy:Well I suggest you get me in on this action or Gumball here gets served!

?:You can't expose us!

Billy:You have the Chris head now give it to me!

Gumball:But...But...

?:Give it to him!

Gumball:Okay.

Gumball hands Billy the Chris head.

Billy:Pleasure doing blackmail with ya.

Billy leaves.

* * *

**Billy:Finally I can get my revenge on Eddy.**

* * *

**Boney Island**

Mordecai:You're here?!

CJ:Yep.

Chris:Since Mordo can't fight a girl you guys arm wrestle.

They get on a table and put their arms together.

Chris:Go!

In 10 minutes Mordecai gets the upper hand and puts her hand down.

CJ:Crap!

Chris:You're out!

CJ leaves in the boat.

Chris:See ya next time on Total Drama Cartoon Redemption!

* * *

**27th. CJ**

**28th. Penny**


	5. Tunnel of Doom

Chris:Last time on Total Drama Cartoon Redemption! The teams played some basketball! Mordecai was determined to get Katz out and had tried to do better than him. Rigby made fun of Chowder some more and argued with Eddy. In the end Chowder and Margaret were on the chopping block and Margaret was going to leave but Mordo took the fall for her and beat CJ! What's going to now on Total Drama Cartoon Redemption!

* * *

In the woods.

Rigby:Okay what's up dude?

Billy:I have a plan to get rid of Eddy.

Rigby:YES! It's about time pipsqueak left!

Billy:You have to make sure your team wins.

Rigby:Can do unless Chowder messes us up again.

* * *

**Billy:Looks like Eddy is going to get his just deserts!**

* * *

**Rigby:You're out Eddy! Then I'll get Chowder out!**

* * *

Mess Hall

Katz:Feels good that the bird is gone.

Lazlo:He was pretty cool.

Katz:You don't know anything!

Courage:Leave him alone Katz!

Dexter:Yeah what did he do to you?!

Katz:You three need to be out of here as soon as possible.

Bloo:You suck Katz! Nobody likes you!

Buttercup:Yeah!

Number 5:Not to mention you're ugly.

Katz:This team is useless.

Mandy:We need to get rid of you.

Katz:Me?

Mandy:Yes you!

Ed:Yay! The evil cat is toast!

Eddy:You can say that again.

Margaret:You guys are voting him off? Sweet!

Eileen:Yeah that's awesome.

Gumball:Yeah.

Katz:Stay at your table!

Bloo:Look like Katz can't handle the truth.

Blossom:Yeah.

Eddy:He's probably going to shoot a spitball.

Eddy and Bloo laugh.

Finn:They got you there Katz.

Katz:Shut up!

* * *

**Knuckles:That cat is so hated I am going to stay low.**

* * *

Chris:We have an awesome challenge for today!

Flapjack:Yeah adventure!

Chris:You guys are going to go through a tunnel and find a flag and they first team to get it wins but its really dark in there you can hardly see.

Rigby:This is in the bag.

Chowder:Yeah!

Gorgonzola:Yes.

Rigby:Looks like your team is going to lose Eddy!

Eddy:We beat you guys the last three times.

Rigby:Stop talking!

Number 3:This is going to be fun.

Marceline:Yeah it's scary.

Courage:This is going to be bad.

* * *

**Courage:I'm kinda freaked out.**

* * *

The teams went into the tunnel.

Eddy:This way guys!

Bloo:We should all split up to cover more ground!

Buttercup:Yeah!

Rigby:Yeah guys lets do what they said!

Marceline:Thanks for the idea!

Flapjack:Yeah!

* * *

**Flapjack:This is going to be fun.**

* * *

Finn:I got this!

Knuckles:Stick with me kid I don't know where flap went.

Finn:Maybe to go look by himself.

Gorgonzola:Hey why don't the three of us make an alliance?

Kunckles:I'm in.

Finn:No way!

Knuckles:Oh than I'm out too.

* * *

**Finn:Those two are annoying.**

* * *

Rigby:I can find this easily.

Rigby bumps into someone.

Chowder:Ow!

Rigby:Not you!

Chowder:Look maybe we should look together.

Rigby:No way!

Chowder:Why?

Rigby:Because you suck!

Chowder:I don't suck!

Rigby:YES YOU DO!

A figure appeared.

Rigby and Chowder:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !

* * *

Bloo:So we got this in the bag.

Blossom:Yeah.

Buttercup:What these guys said!

Eddy:Lets do it.

Katz:Don't get scared.

Eddy:I don't get scared Katz.

Katz:You probably will.

Eddy:You've got a lot to talk you ugly cat!

Katz:You really are annoying. No wonder that raccoon hates you.

Ed:Lets get along guys.

Katz:Shut up!

* * *

**Nazz:He needs to chill.**

* * *

**Katz:I can't wait for this game to be over.**

* * *

Margaret:This way!

Flapjack:No that way!

Gumball:Just choose already!

Marceline:Calm down Gumball.

Eileen:Yeah.

Gumball:Okay fine.

Panini:We will get there soon.

Number 3 and 5 are pointing weapons at them.

Number 5:Our team is gonna win baby.

Number 3:Yeah!

Gumball:We have to win this!

Margaret:Gumball's right.

* * *

**Eileen:We got to get this team in shape.**

* * *

**Gumball:How am I supposed to win for Penny at this rate?!**

* * *

Rigby:Keep up slow poke!

Chowder:I'm doing the best I can.

Rigby:Yeah right you're not trying hard enough! You know you need the exercise!

Chowder:Stop picking on me!

Rigby:Then do some exercise!

* * *

Courage, Dexter, and Lazlo make it to the flag.

Dexter:Yes!

Courage:We're here!

Lazlo:Awesome!

Finn, Gorgonzola, and Knuckles come.

Finn:The flag!

Gorgonzola:Its in the bag! These guys are wimps!

Courage:We're not wimps!

Gorgonzola:Yes you are!

Knuckles:Yeah!

Courage and Gorgonzola run for the flag and both get on the pole at the same time.

Courage:Got this!

Gorgonzola:Give up loser!

He pushes Courage off the pole and gets the flag.

Gorgonzola:We did it!

Finn:We won!

Knuckles:Finally.

Chris:Team New CN pulls off the victory!

* * *

**Courage:Aw man.**

* * *

Chris:Okay I have to votes and the first one goes to Coruage.

Courage:No!

Chris:Two...wait! That's three for Courage!

Dexter:No!

Chris:Heres one for Katz.

Katz:One.

Chris:Actually you got two...I mean thr...No! Four votes for Katz!

Courage and Lazlo high fived.

Chris:We have a vote for Eddy.

Billy smirks.

Chris:Another for Courage! That's four votes for Courage and four votes for Katz and one vote for Eddy.

Bloo:This is tense.

Chris:Both of you got fiv..I mean six votes!

Katz:0_0

Chris:Last votes goes to...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Courage!

Courage:Oh well.

Dexter:Good luck Courage.

Courage:You too Dexter.

They shake hands.

Chris:Head to the boat.

Courage gets on the boat and leaves.

?:HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

The teams looks behind them but nothing and Gumball sweats.

* * *

**Boney Island**

Courage gets off the boat

Mordecai:Courage?!

Courage:Oh hey.

Mordecai:Are we going to fight or arm wrestle?

Chris:Fight!

Courage:Oh no!

Chris:Go!

Mordecai punches Courage.

Mordecai:Sorry Courage.

Courage:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Mordecai shakes and falls down and Courage nervously pins him.

Chris:1...2...3! Courage wins!

Courage:Yay!

Mordecai gets up.

Mordecai:I have a headache.

Mordecai gets in the boat rubbing his head and leaves.

Chris:We'll see you guys next time for some more Total Drama Cartoon Redemption!

* * *

**26th. Mordecai **

**27th. CJ**

**28th. Penny**


	6. Hit the Deck

Chris:Last time on Total Drama Cartoon Redemption! The teams went through I tunnel of doom. Rigby argued with Chowder again and we had half of the other team gargle with Katz, The drama also got turned into more drama with Finn being followed by Gorgonzola and Kunckles. In the end Courage was voted out and defeated Mordecai with his scream. What will happen now on Total Drama Cartoon Redemption!

* * *

**Katz:That dog is out of the game and I plan on not getting out anytime soon. This competition will be mine and I am going to win and all I need is an alliance. Who do I plan on forming an alliance with? Dexter and Lazlo.**

* * *

Campsite

Eddy:We got called here.

Bloo:Yeah I wonder what for.

Billy:Probably to choose who gets eliminated next.

Rigby:That person being Eddy.

Billy:Yeah!

Billy and Rigby high five

Eddy:You too are going to get it!

Katz:Only if the raccoon was on our team you would have three votes against you. Billy, Rigby, and myself.

Billy:That's what I'm talking about!

Eddy:Shut up!

Buttercup:Stop fighting!

Blossom:Yeah!

Margaret:I wonder what kind of challenge Chris has for us this time.

Eileen:Me too I hope its easy.

Dexter:Yeah I don't want to get hurt.

Gorgonzola:Oh don't worry Dexter there will be a lot of pain to come.

Gorgonzola, Kunckles, Katz, and Rigby laugh.

Finn:You guys are sick!

Flapjack:That's not funny captain!

Panini:Maybe the pain will go to those four.

Rigby:Stop talking!

Chowder:Yeah Rigby maybe pain will teach you to be nice.

Rigby:Nobody asked you freak!

Gumball:Come on maybe you two can be friends.

* * *

**Rigby:That's not going to happen! The only people I like Chowder better than are Eddy and Katz. Their the three most annoying contestants in this competition.**

* * *

**Chowder:I would be friends with Rigby if he wasn't such a meany.**

* * *

Chris:Okay this challenge is awesome! You guys are going to go into that boat and whoever takes control of the boat wins.

Katz:I got this I'm good at taking control.

Number 5:Whatever.

Number 3:Don't be a meany pants.

Katz:Whatever.

Mandy:This is lame.

Katz:You think so!

Mandy:Yeah!

* * *

On the boat

Marceline:Who its dirty in here.

Finn:I'm going this way.

Chowder:I'll go with him.

Rigby:Yeah whatever.

Gorgonzola:Those two are losers?

Knuckles:Yeah.

Gorgonzola and Knuckles laugh.

* * *

**Flapjack:I can't believe the captain is acting like this.**

* * *

Rigby and Gumball are walking

Rigby:We got this.

Gumball:Yeah I guess.

Rigby:Whats your problem?

Gumball:Nothing.

Rigby:This is going to be sweet! We win and Eddy's going to get eliminated!

Gumball:Yeah.

Rigby:Look if your upset about your girlfriend you need to lighten up or you might get the boot.

Gumball:Whats your problem?!

Rigby:Just trying to win.

?:Well if it isn't Rigby.

Rigby froze in shock.

Gumball:Hey dude.

Rigby:It can't be! Not you!

The figure appeared out of the shadows revealing it to be Jonny.

Jonny:Whats wrong? Not happy to see me?

Rigby:But...but...this can't be!

Jonny:Join me and Gumball and we will make sure Eddy is out.

Rigby:Why would I join you?!

Jonny:You want Eddy out don't you?

Jonny offered his hand.

Rigby:We're going to get rid of Eddy.

Jonny:Sure but you can't tell anyone about this.

Rigby:Deal!

They shook hands.

* * *

**Rigby:I still can't believe it! But at least Eddy is going to be out of here.**

* * *

Finn and Chowder are walking.

Finn:We got this!

Chowder:Yeah we'll win.

Finn and Chowder high five

Katz appears

Katz:You two think you will win.

Finn:Yeah!

Katz:I doubt that why don't you go jump out of that hole and into the water?

Chowder:That's not nice.

Katz:Who asked you freak?!

Chowder turned red.

Chowder:IM NOT A FREAK!

Chowder kicks Katz in the groin and he falls out of the hole and into the water in pain.

* * *

**Finn:Woohoo! Take that Katz!**

* * *

Gorgonzola, Flapjack, and Knuckles make it to the room with the wheel.

Gorgonzola:Awesome!

Gorgonzola uses the wheel.

Bloo:Hey!

Ed:Get back here!

Nazz:We will win!

Ed:I am Ed!

Ed and Gorgonzola fight over the wheel.

Knuckles:Take this!

Knuckles kicks Ed in the groin.

Ed:Ow!

Eddy:Lumpy!

Bloo:I got this!

Bloo takes control of the wheel.

Lazlo:Go Bloo!

Blossom:Yeah!

Number 3 takes Bloo and throws him.

Number 3:I want to try!

Finn takes the wheel.

Finn:This is Finn taking charge!

Chris:That's good another for me! Team New CN wins again!

* * *

**Jonny:So Gumball's team wins again. With Rigby in the alliance that's even better and I will get the Chris head back from Billy and he will pay. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

* * *

Chris:Okay first votes goes to Katz.

Katz:Dang it!

Chris:Wait the next three votes are for Katz as well.

Katz:NO!

Chris:We have four votes for Number 3!

Number 3:Aw!

Chris:Five for Number 3 and five for Katz! Six for the two of you!

Katz:0_0

Chris:The last one is for.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Close up of Katz sweating)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Close up of Number 3 looking scared).

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Number 3!

Number 5:No!

Number 3:Its okay.

They hug and Number 3 leaves.

* * *

**Billy:I'll deal with Eddy next time.**

* * *

**Boney Island**

Number 3 arrives on the boat.

Courage:Oh hi.

Number 3:Hi Courage!

Chris:Okay we're going to have an arm wrestling match.

Number 3:Yay!

Courage gulps.

They go on a table and put their arms together.

Chris:Go!

Number 3 gets the upper hand.

Number 3:Sorry doggy!

Courage:I can't believe I'm losing!

Number 3 sees a butterfly.

Number 3:A butterfly!

Courage gets her arm down.

Chris:Courage wins!

Courage:Yes!

Number 3:Oh well bye doggy!

Number 3 leaves on the boat.

Chris:See you next time on Total Drama Cartoon Redemption!

* * *

**25th. Number 3**

**26th. Mordecai**

**27th. CJ**

**28th. Penny**


	7. Power of Trust

Chris:Last time on Total Drama Cartoon Redemption! The teams had to go in a bait and try to take it over. Katz got a groin full of pain from Chowder's foot and Gumball's mystery friend was revealed to be Jonny. In the end Number 3 left and lost to Courage at boney island! What will happen now on Total Drama Cartoon Redemption!

* * *

Gumball was sitting in the docks and someone comes to him.

Gumball:Huh?

Billy:Nice meeting you here.

Gumball:What do you want?

Billy:Look I am going to eliminate Eddy.

Gumball:So?

Billy:I might need you help for that unless you want the others to find out about you and Jonny.

Gumball:Okay.

* * *

**Billy:Those two are gonna help me get that loser Eddy out. So is Rigby.**

* * *

**Jonny:Billy is ruining my plan but I'll put a stop to it. He'll be out soon enough.**

* * *

Rigby:Why are you eating on my bed?!

Chowder:Cause there are bugs on mine.

Rigby:GET OFF!

Margaret:Leave him alone Rigby.

Rigby:Stop talking!

Finn:Calm down.

Knuckles:Finn's right.

Gorgonzola:Well Chowder is pretty useless.

Rigby:Thank You!

* * *

**Rigby:Finally someone who agrees with me!**

* * *

Old CN cabin

Eddy:Nice day.

Ed:Yay!

Mandy:Whatever.

Number 5:I hope we can win a challenge.

Billy:Yeah hopefully pipsqueak won't mess us up.

Eddy:Shut up! I won a season!

Billy punches Eddy in the face and ready to strike again but Bloo, Ed, and Number 5 hold him back.

Eddy:Whats your problem?!

Billy:You wanna no why I hate you so much! You cost me the money in the first season! I wanted to win and prove that I am not all that dumb! (Sniffs) and what did you do?! Take that away from me! I came close again back in the fifth season but struck out! I want you outta here pipsqueak! I HATE YOU! CAN'T YOU TAKE A HINT! I WANT YOU OUT OF THIS GAME AND OUT OF MY LIIIIIFFFFEEEEEEE!

Everyone looks widened even Mandy.

Bloo:Wow.

Lazlo:Thats just...wow.

Eddy:I need to step out.

Eddy leaves.

* * *

**Eddy:I had now idea how much this meant to him. He hated me. The guy really hates me. Maybe even more than Rigby.**

* * *

Campsite

Chris:Okay today's challenge is a trust challenge.

Katz:Whats the plan?

Chris:Four from each team will compete.

Blossom:Okay then.

Chris:So Eddy, Billy, Number 5, and Katz vs Finn, Margaret, Chowder, and Rigby.

Flapjack:What do they have to do?

Gorgonzola:Yeah.

Chris:They will each be partners.

Eddy:I have to work with Billy?

Chris:Yep.

Billy:This sucks.

* * *

**Billy:Of course Eddy's gonna screw it up.**

* * *

**Katz:Number 5 better get us the win.**

* * *

**Number 5:I will punch that's Katz teeth in if he messes me up.**

* * *

Chris:Okay first it will be Eddy and Billy vs Finn and Margaret in a mountain climbing race.

Eddy:We got this Billy!

Billy gives him a glare and turns.

Eddy:Fine!

Chris:First pair to get there wins.

Billy:I hate this challenge.

Eddy:Don't we all.

Rigby:Hey Eddy stop bothering Billy!

Eddy:Shut up Rigby!

* * *

**Eddy:I'm going to knock that raccoons teeth out one of these days.**

* * *

Chris:GO!

The four start climbing.

Rigby:Go guys!

Billy loses his balance but Eddy helps him.

Billy:Why would you do that?

Eddy:This team needs the win. Come on?

Billy and Eddy shake hands and climb

Finn:I got this!

Billy:Yeah right!

Finn:I do!

Margaret:Come on Finn!

Bloo:Come on Eddy and Billy!

Gorgonzola:We can't lose!

Buttercup:Your going too!

Eddy:I will win!

Billy:I will win it too!

Eddy:Yeah but I think I might get there first!

Billy:You do huh?

Billy slams Eddy's head on the mountain.

Eddy:WHAT THE HECK?!

Billy punches him in the face and jumps off the mountain while Eddy falls off.

Billy:Ever since season 1 its been all about you. I am going to fight you here and now!

Bloo:Come on Billy don't do this!

Blossom:Be a good sport!

Billy unfolds his fist and helps Eddy up.

Eddy:I thought we good get along!

Billy:I'm...

Eddy:I know.

Chris:Finn and Margaret win!

Margaret:YES!

Chris:Next up is Number 5 and Katz vs Chowder and Rigby!

Rigby:Great! This sucks!

Chowder:I won't let you guys down!

Rigby:That's a lie of course you'll let us down!

Eileen:Easy on him Rigby.

Flapjack:Yeah!

Lazlo:Yeah you should be nicer to him.

Dexter:Agreed.

Chowder:Yeah why cant you be nice to me?! What am I Eddy?!

Eddy:HEY!

Katz laughs.

Number 5:Whats so funny.

Katz:Well these losers keep arguing.

Chris:Enough now this time Number 5 and Chowder will climb mountains while Katz and Rigby hold ropes.

* * *

**Chowder:He hates my guts and is going to let me fall!**

* * *

Lazlo:Come on Number 5 and Katz!

Chris:GO!

Number 5 and Chowder climb while Katz and Rigby hold the ropes.

Chowder:Please don't let me fall Rigby!

Rigby:I won't!

Knuckles:You better not!

Rigby:Shut up!

Katz:Number 5 listen and listen good you better not be useless!

Number 5:Shut up!

Katz:I'm just telling you!

Chowder:I WON!

Chris:Team New CN wins again!

Panini:Yes!

* * *

**Mandy:Stupid Katz.**

* * *

Chris:Okay we have Number 5 and Katz tied with voted while Billy has one!

Katz:CRAP!

Chris:Last vote is for..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Close up of Katz shaking)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Close up of Number 5 sweating)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Number 5!

Number 5:NO!

Katz:YES!

Number 5:I hate this!

Mandy:I can't believe Katz is still here!

Number 5 leaves.

* * *

**Gumball:Jonny told me to keep my mouth shut til he comes up with a plan.**

* * *

**Boney Island**

Chris:Okay Courage vs Number 5 in a arm wrestling match!

Courage and Number 5 put their hands together.

Chris:GO!

Courage:I hope I can wi...

Number 5 puts his hand down.

Chris:Number 5 wins!

Courage:Aw.

Courage leaves on the boat.

Chris:We will see you next time on Total Drama Cartoon Redemption!

* * *

**24th. Courage**

**25th. Number 3**

**26th. Mordecai**

**27th. CJ**

**28th. Penny**


	8. Save the hostage

Chris:Last time on Total Drama Cartoon Redemption! The teams did challenges based on trust. Eddy and Billy could not trust each other enough to win the challenge for their team . Chowder and Rigby actually got along for once and one it for their team. In the end Number 5 was eliminated and beat Courage at boney island. What's next on Total Drama Cartoon Redemption!

* * *

**Chowder:Me and Rigby did it for our team. You know what I think? I think we'll make a pretty good team.**

* * *

**Rigby:That guy is still completely useless he only won because the other team was having problems.**

* * *

Mess Hall

Lazlo:I think we need a challenge.

Katz:You're figuring this out now?!

Lazlo:I'm just saying.

Katz:You might be useless to this team and so is he!

Katz points to Dexter.

Bloo:Leave them alone!

Nazz:Yeah we should vote you off!

Blossom:Got that right!

Nazz and Blossom high fived

Katz:This whole team is pointless.

Mandy:No you are everytime I'm on the same team as you I can't stand it.

Katz:Because you always get eliminated.

Mandy:At least I won a season.

Rigby:WOOOOOAAAAHHHHH! She got you there Katz!

Katz:Focus your own team!

Chowder:Hey leave my partner alone!

Rigby:Partner? I'm not partners with you!

Gorgonzola, Knuckles and Katz laugh.

Rigby:Shut up!

Billy:Yeah Katz you're out of here anyway!

* * *

**Katz:I'm on a team of los...**

**(Katz is bagged and taken out of the confessional)**

* * *

Buttercup:We need to focus and start winning challenges!

Dexter:She's right.

Ed:We must win!

Flapjack:We will win again!

Finn:That's right Flapjack!

Eddy:You guys just get lucky!

Billy:Yeah!

Margaret:We have to win again!

* * *

**Margaret:Their just jealous tha...**

**(Margaret is bagged and dragged out of the confessional)**

* * *

Chris:Okay here's the deal Katz and Margaret have been captured by a guest for this challenge! Which ever team saves their member wins the challenge!

Dester:We can win this!

* * *

Cave

Katz and Margaret are tied up.

Katz:What are you doing here?

Margaret:I was about to ask you the same thing.

Katz:I want to get out of this place!

Margaret:Same here!

?:You guys can't get out!

Katz:What the?

Rodney comes out of the shadows

Rodney:So if I keep you guys in here the rest of the day then I will be able to compete for this season.

Katz:You are a sucky contestant.

Rodney:Sucky?! I'll have you know that I got 7th place back in my first season.

Katz:One season after you got last place.

Katz laughs.

Rodney:That's it!

Rodney slingshots him in the groin.

Katz:I...wish...you...hadn't done that.

* * *

**Eddy:This challenge seems okay. I just hope we can win.**

* * *

Team New CN was walking

Finn:This is deep.

Marceline:Yeah and I hope we can get Margaret in time.

Flapjack:We will.

Gumball:I hope I can win I just want to impress Penny.

Eileen:You have been acting weird.

Gumball sweats.

Rigby:We need Margaret.

Panini:At least we are going to save her.

Gorgonzola:Whatever.

Knuckles:This challenge is in the bag.

* * *

**Knuckles:Hopefully me, Flap, and Gorgonzola get to the merge.**

* * *

Bloo:This is gold!

Ed:I an excited!

Eddy:Sucky part is that we have to rescue Katz.

Mandy:Yeah I'd rather lose this challenge so we can get rid of him

Buttercup:Yeah me too.

Lazlo:We are all still a team guys.

Eddy:Well we don't want him on our team.

Billy:Eddy speaks the truth.

Eddy and Billy high fived.

* * *

**Nazz:Wow Eddy and Billy have been getting along great.**

* * *

Bloo:We're here!

Finn:No we're here!

Katz:Just untie me!

Rodney appears.

Finn:YOU?!

Rodney:I have a score to settle with you!

Rodney slingshots but Finn dodges while Bloo, Lazlo, and Dexter go to untie Katz.

Billy:Come on guys lets just lose Katz sucks!

Katz:HEY!

Finn:Get ready to go down Rodney!

Rodney:Oh please.

Eddy:This is tense.

Mandy:Yep.

Panini, Flapjack, and Marceline are untying Margaret.

Rodney:You losers are going down!

Finn:Not in your life!

* * *

**Gumball:This is getting really tense I hope we can this. I have to win it fr that special someone. Penny if your watching this I love you.**

* * *

Dexter:We can do this!

Panini:You guys are going to be too late.

Rigby:Lets win this! I want to get his stupid challegne over with!

Chowder:You said it buddy!

Chowder slaps him oh the back.

Rigby:IM NOT YOUR BUDDY!

Chowder:But we make a great team.

Rigby:You got lucky! Don't push it!

Flapjack unties Margaret.

Chris:Team New CN wins!

Rodney:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOO!

* * *

**Jonny:Looks like he is not in the game after all. I can't wait to see who loses tonight.**

* * *

**(Katz is opening the voting booth on his lap)**

**Katz:You're gone you pain in the neck. (laughs evilly)**

* * *

Chris:Well we got a shocker in this one but the first vote goes to Katz.

Katz just shakes his head.

Chris:The rest of the votes are for one person and that person is.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Billy!

Billy:Really?

Billy takes out the Chris head.

Katz:WHAT?!

Chris:Yep looks like you're out Katz.

Katz:No...no...this can't be! NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Chris:See ya.

Mandy:Finally he's out.

Eddy:About time.

Katz gets in the boat and leaves.

* * *

**Eddy:See ya Katz!**

* * *

**Boney Island**

Katz arrives.

Number 5:So its you.

Katz:Yes it is.

Number 5:I can't wait to crush you.

Katz:You won't.

Chris:Okay we're having an arm wrestle match

Katz and Number 5 sit and put their arms together.

Chris:GO!

They start and Number 5 gets the upper hand.

Number 5:I know you're going to lose.

Katz:I can't lose!

Katz gets Number 5's arm up.

Number 5:Still won't be able to win.

Katz pushes her arm down.

Number 5:NO!

Chris:Katz wins!

Number 5 leaves.

Chris:Okay tune in next time for more Total Drama Cartoon Redemption!

* * *

**23rd. Number 5**

**24th. Courage**

**25th. Number 3**

**26th. Mordecai**

**27th. CJ**

**28th. Penny**


	9. Blow Up

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Cartoon Redemption! The teams had to rescue one of their members from Rodney! Katz and Margaret were captured by him. Then as the teams found their members Finn and Rodney battled it out and it was Team New CN that was able to pick up the victory! Then Katz was eliminated and beat Number 5 at Boney Island! What will happen now on Total Drama Cartoon Redemption!

* * *

Gumball and Billy were talking in the forest.

Gumball: He can't talk right now.

Billy:Either I talk to him now or he and you are going to be trouble.

Gumball grabs Billy by the shirt.

Gumball:You can't just bully us! He will talk to you when he can!

Billy grabs Gumballs arm and crushes it.

Gumball:OOOOOOWWWWW!

Billy: How about I crush your arm?

Finn comes and gets Billy off of him.

Finn:WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HIM?!

Billy:Look Finn he is not what he...

Finn pushes him to the ground.

Finn:GET OUT OFF HERE!

Billy glares at the two and leaves.

* * *

**Finn:He is such a bully! Get ready to go down Billy!**

* * *

**Billy:I was trying to help him and he pushes me to the ground?! I'm coming for you Finn! (He punches the camera and it breaks) Ow!**

* * *

Campsite

Blossom:I'm ready for the challenge!

Buttercup:Thats the sprit sis!

Eddy:I'm going all the way!

Mandy:I will win again.

Rigby:Or you guys will lose like the last four times!

Rigby falls down laughing.

Lazlo:Don't get cocky Rigby.

Rigby:Stop talking!

Maragret:I'm glad Katz is gone.

Marceline:Yeah.

Gorgonzola:Never liked the guy.

Bloo:I can tell we have today's challenge in the bag!

Ed:Yay!

Nazz:Cool.

Dexter:I sure hope we don't lose again.

Chris:Okay teams today's challenge is to bomb the other teams base and the first team to get the others base to explode wins.

* * *

**Bloo:I knew we were going to win this challenge.**

* * *

**Mandy:This is the start of our victory.**

* * *

Team Old CN are at their base.

Bloo:I challenge we can win.

Lazlo:Yeah I hope.

Eddy:You and Dexter need to relax!

Bloo:Yeah Lazlo of course we are going to win this challenge!

Billy looks at one of the bombs and smiles evil and runs out off the cabin.

* * *

**Blossom:Where is he going?**

* * *

Finn:Okay I'll stand guard out here.

Flapjack:Okay.

Eileen:Sure.

Knuckles:Whatever.

Billy takes Finn's sword while no one is looking and runs off.

* * *

**Eileen:I sure hope we can win again.**

* * *

The teams start trying to blow up each others bases.

Bloo:Move!

Rigby:No you move!

Buttercup:I got this!

Buttercup and Marceline fight in the air.

Chris:Stop the whole challenge! Team Old CN wins!

Finn:WHAT?!

Two police man come and one gets Finn's shoulder.

Policeman:Your under arrest for the destruction of a private mansion.

Chris:My mansion!

Finn:I DIDN'T DO THAT!

Chris shows everyone the sword.

Finn:But...but.

The policemen handcuff Finn and takes him away.

* * *

**Marceline:I will find whoever did this to Finn and when I do!**

**(Punches the camera)**

* * *

**Billy:Thats what he gets for messing with me.**

* * *

**Boney Island**

Chris:Katz you don't have an opponent so just play with his ball.

Katz plays with the ball and looks at the screen.

Katz:I'm coming for you Panini.

Chris:Whats next on Total Drama Cartoon Redemption!

* * *

**22nd. Finn**

**23rd. Number 5**

**24th. Courage**

**25th. Number 3**

**26th. Mordecai**

**27th. CJ**

**28th. Penny**


	10. Boxing

Chris:Last time on Total Drama Cartoon Redemption! The contestants had to blow up each others base. But the challenge was cut short because I certain someone named Finn blew up my mansion. Luckily police arrested that nut job. What will happen next find out on Total Drama Cartoon Redemption!

* * *

**Marceline:I know Finn didn't do it and I can't believe someone actually framed him! I am going to get the person who did this to him! I will also win this season for him.**

* * *

Rigby:So how do you guys think Finn's doing in the slammer?

Marceline:I heard Jake bailed him out.

Margaret:Thats good because I know he didn't do it.

Rigby:You guys can't be sure.

Marceline:How do we know you didn't do it?

Rigby:Because I didn't!

Chowder:I think we should investigate.

Panini:Good plan Chowder.

Gorgonzola:I just hope you guys don't think I did it.

* * *

**Gumball:I think it know its between Jonny and Billy.**

* * *

**Knuckles:I have a plan that will get me to the million and its been working perfect. I have just had to lay low.**

* * *

**Flapjack:Adventure!**

* * *

Bloo:I can't believe Finn was framed.

Eddy:How do you know he was framed?

Bloo:I know he wouldn't so anything like this.

Eddy:It must have been that slimeball Rigby.

Mandy:Hey look what I found!

Mandy pulls something from under Eddy's bed.

Mandy:What are you doing with Finn's sword Eddy?

Blossom:How could you?!

Nazz:You did this?! That's it we're through!

Eddy:NO!

* * *

**Eddy:Whoever did this to me is going down! I just lost my girlfriend!**

* * *

Mess Hall

Dexter:I wonder what Chris wanted.

Rigby:Probably to give me the money.

Eddy:Yeah right!

Chris:Relax campers. Anyway today's challenge is a boxing match challenge! So here are the ones that will fight each other for their teams. Bloo vs Rigby, Eddy vs Chowder, Mandy vs Margaret, Buttercup vs Marceline, and Lazlo vs Flapjack!

Rigby:I'll crush Bloo!

Bloo:I'd like to see you try!

* * *

**Bloo:I got this for my team!**

* * *

**Rigby:He is going to get destroyed!**

* * *

Bloo and Rigby had boxing gloves on and were in the ring.

Chris:GO!

Rigby punches Bloo in the face.

Rigby:Take that loser!

Bloo shakes it off and punches Rigby in the stomach.

Billy:You got this Bloo!

Rigby:Dude I thought we were friends!

Billy:I'm just cheering for my team.

Rigby:Oh.

Bloo punches Rigby in the face.

Bloo:You're going down Rigby!

Rigby:Never!

Rigby punches Bloo in the eye.

Rigby:Ha sucker! This time that million is mine!

Bloo looks angry and punches Rigby and keeps throwing punches.

Nazz:You go Bloo!

Eddy:Show him who's boss!

Chowder:Come on Rigby!

Rigby gets up but Bloo punches him this time knocking him out.

Chris:Bloo wins!

Bloo:Ha!

Dexter:Nice work Bloo.

Chris:Up next is Eddy vs Chowder!

* * *

**Eddy:Its in the bag.**

* * *

**Chowder:This is my time to shine!**

* * *

Chris:Okay go!

Eddy punches Chowder in the stomach.

Eddy:Yeah!

Chowder smirks and punches Eddy in the groinl

Mandy:HEY!

Nazz:Thata cheating!

Eddy tries the get up but Chowder punches his nose.

Chowder:WOOOOOAAAAHHH! It's in the bag pipsqueak!

Rigby:0_0

* * *

**Rigby:He's copying me!**

* * *

Eddy gets up and punches Chowder hard knocking him out.

Chris:Eddy wins!

* * *

**Chowder:Okay trying to be like Rigby was not the best idea.**

* * *

Chris:Now its Mandy vs Margaret! Go!

Mandy punches Margaret in the face.

Margaret:HEY!

Mandy:Its part of the challegne.

Margaret punches Mandy a few times.

Mandy:Take this!

Mandy strikes Maragret but she gets up.

Gumball:Come in Margaret.

Eileen:Yeah you can beat her!

Ed:Come on Mandy!

Mandy and Margaret go at it but then Margaret punches Mandy knocking her out.

Margaret:Sorry.

Chris:Margaret wins.

* * *

**Mandy:She got lucky.**

* * *

**Margaret:This challenge is brutal but at least I won. I just hope our team can keep winning so we can make it to the merge. We got this guys!**

* * *

Chris:Okay next is Buttercup vs Marceline! Go!

Buttercup and Marceline starts throwing punches.

Buttercup:This is going to be so easy!

Marceline:This is going to be hard challenge for you I'm doing this for my friend Finn since he was cheated out of the game!

* * *

**Billy:I made it clear to Gumball that if he spills the beans than I'll expose him and Jonny.**

* * *

Marceline punches Buttercup knocking her out.

Chris:Marceline wins! The next round will be Lazlo vs Flapjack which will also be the tiebreaker!

* * *

**Lazlo:I don't want to hit Flapjack. He seems like such a nice guy.**

* * *

Lazlo and Flapjack are in the ring.

Chris:Go!

Flapjack:We can't do this.

Lazlo:Yeah it's just too much.

Rigby:Come in its easy!

Kunckles:Do it for the candy!

Gorgonzola:Hey that whale of yours is stupid!

Flapjack:No she's not!

Gorgonzola:People cry when they see her. You know why? BECAUSE SHE'S SO UFLY!

Flapjack:STOP IT!

Flapjack accidnetly punches Lazlo knocking him out.

Chris:Flapjack wins it for Team New CN!

* * *

**Gorgonzola:I know. I'm good.**

* * *

Chris:Okay this is like the last time you voted but two votes are for Lazlo and the rest are for.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Eddy!

Eddy:WHAT?!

Blossom:What you did to Finn was messed up.

Mandy:I voted for Lazlo.

Bloo:Yeah he didn't punch Flapjack.

Buttercup:I voted for Lazlo two!

Ed:I didn't vote for Eddy!

Nazz:I didn't vote for him either!

Eddy leaves on the boat.

* * *

**Billy:How did Eddy get the boot? I'll tell you. I rigged the votes! Revenge is sweet!**

* * *

**Boney Island**

Eddy gets off the boat.

Katz:What do we have here? Mister pipisqueak.

Chris:You guys are gonna fight each other. Go!

Katz punches Eddy and puts him in a headlock.

Katz:I will win this time. I came close again and again but this time I will win the money I deserve.

Eddy punches Katz in the face.

Katz:What are you gonna do?

Eddy punches Katz with all his might and he falls and Eddy pins him.

Chris:1...2...3! Eddy wins!

Eddy:Yes!

Katz:This isn't over!

Katz gets on the boat and leaves.

Chris:See you next time on Total Drama Cartoon Redemption!

* * *

**21st. Katz **

**22nd. Finn**

**23rd. Number 5**

**24th. Courage**

**25th. Number 3**

**26th. Mordecai**

**27th. CJ**

**28th. Penny**


	11. The Cook Says

Chris:Last time on Total Drama Cartoon Redemption! The teams had boxing matches with the winner scoring a point for their team. Bloo beat Rigby, Eddy beat Chowder, Margaret beat Mandy, Marceline beat Buttercup, and the tiebreaker was Finn vs Lazlo! After getting mad at Gorgonzola, Flapjack punched Lazlo winning the challenge for his team. Eddy was eliminated but he beat Katz at boney island. What will happen now on Total Drama Cartoon Redemption!

* * *

**Rigby:I am going to humor Chowder. I will use like Billy did first season. But this time I will go to the finale with him and I will crush that fatso like the disgusting creep he is.**

* * *

Rigby:Hey Partner.

Chowder:Hey Rigby.

Rigby:Listen I was thinking we could vote off Marceline. She's just too strong.

Chowder:You have a point.

Rigby:Yeah so we are going to get Flapjack to join us.

Chowder:Okay.

Rigby:Hey Flapjack come here!

Flapjack:Hey guys.

Rigby:Hey me and Chowder were thinking you could join our alliance.

Flapjack:Really?

Rigby:Yeah listen we are going to get rid of Marceline and then we will help you get rid of Gorgonzola but you can't tell anybody. Deal?

Flapjack:Yeah!

Rigby and Flapjack shake hands.

* * *

**Flapjack:You're going down Gorgonzola!**

* * *

Ed:I can't believe Eddy is gone.

Nazz:Well he did sabotage Finn.

Blossom:I'm starting to think he didn't.

Buttercup:Why?

Blossom:I just am.

Bloo:I don't think he did.

Billy:You know what I think? I think that maybe Gumball framed him.

Mandy:He has been acting weird.

Nazz:I should have known Eddy didn't do it. We have to warn that team.

Lazlo:YEAH!

Dexter:Lets do it.

* * *

**Nazz:I will take Gumball done for Eddy.**

* * *

**Jonny:I was looking through the window and saw Billy tell them it was Gumball I can't have Gumball out. He is gonna get me the money. I am going to make sure Billy is eliminated.**

* * *

Chris:Okay teams today's challenge is called Chef says. First team to have someone quit loses.

* * *

**Margaret:This is bad.**

* * *

**Eileen:This could get ugly.**

* * *

**Gumball:This is bad. I mean REALLY bad.**

* * *

Chef:Okay Chef says keep your mouth closed!

Everyone is silent.

Chef:Chef says but your finger on your nose.

Everyone puts their figure on their nose.

Chef:Take it off!

Nones takes it off.

Chef:Chef says take it off!

Everyone takes it off

Chef:Chef says put your finger in your tounge.

Everyone outs their figure in their tounge

* * *

An Hour later

Chef:Chef says stop! You can take a break.

* * *

**Bloo:He is insane!**

* * *

**Marceline:Okay we have a break now its time to find out who cheated Finn out of the game.**

* * *

Marceline:Did you cheat Finn?!

Rigby:No!

Marceline grabs Rigby.

Marceline:You better talk!

Chowder:Hey leave him alone!

Flapjack:Yeah he's our friend!

* * *

**Blossom:Chowder and Rigby friends? That's how you know there's something going on.**

* * *

Bloo:I think we should form an alliance.

Buttercup:The three of us? Sure.

Blossom:Hey we need to keep a closer eye on Rigby and his little alliance.

Buttercup:I think we should keep an eye on Gumball.

Blossom:Yeah but also Rigby and his alliance.

Bloo:Yeah.

Billy:Hey I heard what you guys are talking about and I was wondering if I could get in.

Blossom:You want to join us in our alliance.

Billy:Hey I just want to make it to the merge.

Buttercup:I do to I plan on winning this season.

Mandy:What are you guys talking about?

Chef:Breaks over!

* * *

**Mandy:This challenge is so stupid.**

* * *

Chefs:Chef says bite your arm.

Everyone bites their arm.

Chef:Chef says...

Rigby:This challenge is stupid!

Chef:Looks like Team Old CN wins!

Nazz:Yes!

Rigby:Oops.

Chris:Looks like Team New CN is heading to elimination tonight.

* * *

**Rigby:Okay so I messed up but I have my alliance with me. I plan on making Marceline leave and I plan in elminationing them all and then in the final three I will kick off the wannabe adventurer and I will face the fatty in the finale.**

* * *

Chris:Okay we have three for Marceline and the others are for...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Rigby!

Rigby:WHAT?!

Eileen:No!

Rigby:Listen Eileen you can do this Chowder and Flapjack will help you.

Chowder and Flapjack nod and Rigby leaves on the boat.

* * *

**Jonny:Thats another threat gone.**

* * *

**Boney Island**

Rigby gets off the boat

Rigby:YOU!

Eddy:Well its one cheek wonder.

Rigby:Stop talking!

Chris:You two are gonna fight.

Rigby:Oh I've waited a long time for this.

Eddy:You and me both pal.

Chris:Go!

Eddy punches Rigby in the face.

Eddy:Ha!

Rigby punches Eddy in the stomach.

Rigby:WOOOOAAAHHH!

Eddy tackles him and they start throwing punches back to back.

Eddy:You are going down!

Rigby:Dream on!

Rigby pushes Eddy off of him.

Rigby:I got this in the bag!

Rigby punches Eddy in the face.

Rigby:Ha! I will crush you this time loser!

Eddy punches Rigby back and now their fighting brutally.

Eddy:I'm gonna take you down!

They have each other in headlocks.

Eddy:I am winning this no matter what.

Rigby:The million dollars is mine!

Eddy:I'm still rich from when I one but all I care about is making sure you don't win.

Rigby punches him in the stomach.

Rigby:My million!

Eddy:You know you can't beat me.

Rigby:STOP TALKING!

Eddy punches Rigby in the face and he falls down.

Rigby:Take this.

Rigby kicks Eddy in the groin and he falls down.

Rigby:Ha!

Rigby pins him.

Chris:1..2...3! Rigby wins!

Eddy:He cheated!

Chris:You lost!

Rigby:Yeah get out pipsqueak!

Eddy leaves in the boat.

Chris:Whats next on Total Drama Cartoon Redemption!

* * *

**20th. Eddy**

**21st. Katz **

**22nd. Finn **

**23rd. Number 5**

**24th. Courage**

**25th. Number 3**

**26th. Mordecai**

**27th. CJ**

**28th. Penny**


	12. Food Rush

Chris:Last time on Total Drama Cartoon Redemption! The contestants played a game of Chef says and Marceline tried to find out who framed Finn and Billy was trying to frame Gumball for it behind the scenes. Then Rigby complained about the challenge which got Team Old CN the win! Rigby was then sent to Boney Island were he took a cheap shot on Eddy to get the win. What will happen now on Total Drama Cartoon Redemption!

* * *

**Eileen:I have to win this thing for Rigby.**

* * *

Mess Hall

Chowder:We have to win the next challenge!

Margaret:Yeah we have to keep winning if we want to get to the merge.

Gorgonzola:I will get to the merge.

Margaret:Not if we keep losing.

Gumball:So we lost the last challenge big deal but now we can win.

Flapjack:Yeah we're a team!

Chowder:Yeah!

Knuckles:I plan on getting to the merge.

Marceline:We need to get to the merge and find out who framed Finn.

Panini:Yeah

Eileen:We can do this guys.

Gorgonzola:Who cares about Finn? All I care about is winning the money.

Flapjack:We have to win the challenge.

Mandy:But that's not happening because we're winning again!

Gorgonzola:You losers don't have a chance.

Bloo:Yes we do!

Gorgonzola:You got lucky last time!

Bloo:Well we will win this challenge too.

Knuckles:Yeah right,

Dexter:We will kick your butts.

Ed:Yeah!

Nazz:Thats the spirt guys.

Lazlo:I am just excited to see what the challenge is.

Blossom:Yeah.

Buttercup:I'm ready to kick butt.

Chowder:We are going all the way!

Billy:You guys won't beat us.

Margaret:Yes we will!

Flapjack:Yeah we are gonna beat you all the way to the merge!

* * *

**Bloo:I am ready to go all the way and win like I did in season 5!**

* * *

**Chowder:I won't let this team lose! I will protect Eileen and Flapjack to keep the alliance alive!**

* * *

Chris:Hello and I am here to give you today's challenge and its going to he a big one. We are going to have eat off. We pick three from each team and the first team to have all three members throw up loses.

The teams huddled up.

Bloo:I will go.

Billy:Me too.

Dexter:I want to try and prove myself.

Mandy:Okay you three get to the table.

The other team is talking.

Gumball:Who's going.

Chowder:I will go.

Flapjack:Me too!

Eileen:I'm all on board.

Margaret:Okay you three get ready.

* * *

**Nazz:Hopefully we can win like we did last challenge. I also hope we can find the one who framed Finn and Eddy.**

* * *

**Dexter:I have to prove myself. I didn't really do anything and I want to prove that I deserve to be here. I really want to win the million to improve my lab.**

* * *

Chris:Okhe first dish pancakes with mud and worms on top.

Chowder and Billy eat the dish fast.

Chowder:Whats next?

Bloo, Dexter, Flapjack, and Eileen are having a hard time eating

Bloo:Finally I'm done.

Flapjack:Yay!

Eileen:Done.

Dexter gags and throws up.

Chris:1 out for Team Old CN!

Mandy:I knew Ed should have done it.

Chris:Next dish is raw egg on ice cream.

Chowder:Its in the bag.

Billy:For me!

They eat the ice cream but Bloo, Flapjack, and Eileen are having a hard time again.

* * *

**Eileen:This might have been mistak...(Throws up)**

* * *

Chris:Just got word Eileen threw up so that's one out for Team New CN! Next dish is slime and mud mix juice.

Lazlo:That sounds awful.

Chris:It is.

The four drink up their juice but Bloo and Flapjack gag but get it back together

Bloo:Okay I'm done.

Chowder:Its not that bad.

Flapjack:Yes it is.

Billy:Come on Bloo. We can do this.

Chowder:Flapjack we have to win.

Chris:It times for the next dish and its pizza with spit.

Bloo:O_O

Flapjack:O_O

Chris:Eat up!

Bloo and Flapjack throw up all over the table.

* * *

**Bloo:Okay that is disgusting! I mean come on SPIT! This is really a freak show! I'd rather eat Chowder's cooking.**

* * *

Chris:Okay I think Billy and Chowder should eat reuglar ice cream. The first one to get brain freeze loses.

They start eating the ice cream.

Ed:Come on Billy!

Margaret:Win this Chowder!

Gumball:This is getting tense.

* * *

**Jonny:Through the window I see how this whole thing is happening and I am going to keep laying low and make my move in the merge.**

* * *

Chowder gets brain freeze.

Chowder:Ouch!

Chris:Team Old CN wins!

* * *

**Chowder:Dang it!**

* * *

Chris:Okay the person with the most votes is..

.

.

,

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chowder!

Chowder:Aw man!

Flapjack:Bye Chowder.

Chowder leaves on the boat.

* * *

**Marceline:I need to get this team in shape.**

* * *

**Boney Island**

Chowder gets off the boat.

Chowder:Hi Rigby!

Rigby:Looks like your gonna be out.

Chowder:Huh?

Rigby:You didn't really think someone like you could get far in this competition did you? You will not win because I will crush you.

Chowder:You mean you were just using me?

Rigby:Duh!

Chris:You guys are gonna fight it out. Go!

Rigby punches Chowder in the face and then the stomach.

Rigby:See you suck!

Chowder:I don't.

Rigby:Really?

Rigby punches Chowder more.

Chowder:Please stop Rigby!

Rigby:Your begging for mercy huh? Sure just let me pin you.

Chowder:No!

Rigby:Then take this FREAK!

Before Rigby could throw a punch Chowder kicks him in the groin and runs.

Rigby:You're gonna get it!

Chowder is hiding behind a tree.

Chowder:I know what to do.

Rigby is looking for him.

Rigby:Come on fatso! Fight me like a man!

He see Chowders back and goes to him with his fist up in the air.

Rigby:I'm bringing the pain!

Chowder then blows a massive fart in Rigby's face that's stinks up the whole island. Chowder pins Rigby.

Chris:1...2...3! Chowder wins!

Chowder:YES! I WON! I finally beat Rigby!

Rigby gets up and looks and Chowder and crosses his arms with a smile.

Rigby:Hmm hmm hmm.

Rigby holds out his hand and Chowder shakes it.

Rigby:Your not so bad after all.

Rigby gets in the boat and leaves.

Chris:What will next?! Find out next time on Total Drama Cartoon Redemption!

* * *

**19th. Rigby**

**20th. Eddy**

**21st. Katz**

**22nd. Finn**

**23rd. Number 5**

**24th. Courage**

**25th. Number 3**

**26th. Mordecai**

**27th. CJ**

**28th. Penny**


End file.
